Julie Olson Williams
(and others) | years = | born = | first = | last = | cause = | creator = Peggy Phillips Kenneth Rosen | introducer = Ted Corday | classification = Present, recurring | image1 = image:Juliewilliams11.jpg | caption1 = Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Olson Williams | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | alias = Julie Olson (birth name) Julie Horton (referred to in the early nineties) | gender = Female | age = 65 | occupation = Retiree Serves on the Board of Directors of Salem Hospital Former Owner of Wings Former Owner/Operator of the Salem Spectator Former Owner of Julie's Antiques Former Owner of Doug's Coffee House | residence = Somewhere in Salem | family = Horton | parents = Ben Olson Addie Horton | siblings = Steven Olson Hope Williams Brady | spouse = Scott Banning (1969-73) Bob Anderson (1974–76) Doug Williams | romances = David Martin Don Craig Larry Atwood Jordan Barr Nico Victor Kiriakis Kurt Randall Dr. Chip Lakin | children = David Banning Robert Anderson, Jr. | grandchildren = Scott Banning | grandparents = Tom Horton Alice Horton | aunts/uncles = Tom Horton, Jr. Mickey Horton Bill Horton Marie Horton | cousins = Sandy Horton Melissa Horton (adoptive) Sarah Horton (adoptive) Mike Horton Jennifer Horton Lucas Horton Jessica Blake Fallon | relatives = Spencer Olson }} Julie Williams (née Olson; previously Banning and Anderson) is an original fictional character and member of the Horton family on the NBC daytime drama, Days of Our Lives, a long running serial about working class life in the fictional town of Salem. The character of Julie was introduced as a 16-year-old when the show premiered in 1965, with 19-year-old Charla Doherty being the first actress to play Julie. The role is unsuccessfully recast twice with Catherine Dunn in 1967, followed by Catherine Ferrar from 1967 until 1968. The role is then taken over by actress Susan Seaforth Hayes in 1968, who still portrays the character to this day. Julie is the last remaining character from the pilot, and Hayes the earliest-appearing actor to currently appear on the serial. Hayes is most recognizable in the role, having portrayed the character in the show all six decades it has been on the air. Doug Williams and Julie Olson were the first super couple in the history of the daytime industry. The January 12, 1976 cover of Time magazine featured Days of our Lives Bill Hayes and Susan Seaforth Hayes, the first and only daytime actors to ever appear on its cover. The Hayeses themselves were a couple whose onscreen and real-life romance (they met on the series in 1970 and married in 1974) was widely covered by both the soap opera magazines and the mainstream press. Julie was often the subject of notable press during the time on her serial. Widely read magazines would routinely publish forthcoming developments in her storylines. For her work as Julie, Susan Seaforth Hayes has been nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Lead Actress in a Drama Series in 1975, 1976, 1978, and 1979. No other actress has received as many nominations for their work on Days. She has also won two Soapy Awards for Best Actress and Favorite Romantic Female in 1977. She has been described as a legend, and television icon for the soap. Character creation Background Ted Corday and Irna Phillips created Julie in the 1960s as part of the story bible for Days of our Lives, a light-hearted soap opera focusing on the troubles of its core family, the Hortons. The Cordays and Bell combined the "hospital soap" idea with the tradition of centering a series on a family, by making the show about a family of doctors, including one who worked in a mental hospital.Gilbert, Annie, All My Afternoons, p. 110. The Julie character officially aired on November 8, 1965 when the show premiered on NBC in color. Julie was the sole character to represent the younger side of the series' main family compared to her adult co-stars. She was the first character to ever speak on the serial when it first broadcast in 1965, and was also the star of the two main scenes in the serial. Julie was also the first to mention the last name of the series when she gave a false name (Julie Horton) to a police officer when he arrested her for theft of a mink stole. Casting At the time, soap operas featured mostly older casts. To add a contemporary feel to the show, Corday and Philips focused on younger characters, while also mixing in older ones so as not to lose traditional soap opera viewers. Charla Doherty originated the role of Julie on November 8, 1965 when the show first premiered. Doherty had been in previous short roles on Wagon Train and Dr. Kildare. Charla was quite a bit younger than her co-stars when the show first aired in 1965. Frances Reid was in her fifties, as was MacDonald Carey. Maree Cheatham was in her early twenties, John Clarke and Patricia Huston were both in their thirties, with Doherty being in her late teens and early twenties during her first few years on the program. On December 23, 1966, Doherty departed the serial to focus on other career options. The role went through a series of unsuccessful recasts in a short amount of time. The show replaced Doherty with actress Catherine Dunn from January 24 to June 20, 1967, who was in turn replaced by Catherine Ferrar that same year from July 13, 1967 until September 2, 1968. Both actresses proved to be unpopular in the role, and were both fired in the same year. William J. Bell - the show's main writer at the time - decided to give the character a short break from the serial. It was not until 1968 that the character resurfaced again. On December 11, 1968, the character was brought back onto the canvas. The role was now played by newcomer actress, Susan Seaforth Hayes. At the time she was simply credited as "Susan Seaforth" because she had not yet met her husband Bill. Susan's previous soap roles included General Hospital and The Young Marrieds, but made a few appearances on Hallmark Hall of Fame, Bonanza, and Dragnet. In portraying Julie, the actress drew on the "self-centered" and "haughty" traits she recognized in herself while in college. In 1970, Bill Hayes joined the cast as Doug Williams. The Hayeses themselves were a couple whose onscreen and real-life romance (they met on the series in 1970) was widely covered by both the soap opera magazines and the mainstream press. Bill and Susan eventually fell in love and married, becoming the first soap couple to be together in real life (they married in 1974). With Frances Reid's passing in 2010, Susan Hayes is the only cast member to have aired on Days of our Lives in all six decades that it has been on the air. Macdonald Carey often helped her in her early years on the show. }} Archetypes Over the years Julie developed into different character archetypes. Soap operas once featured only one-dimensional characters who were either good or bad. By the 1970s, characters were written with more depth, fitting into archetypes consisting of the young-and-vulnerable romantic heroine, the old-fashioned villain, the rival, the suffering antagonist, Mr. Right, the former playboy, the meddlesome and villainous mother/grandmother, the benevolent mother/grandmother, and the career woman. Julie was established as the rival to Susan Martin's young-and-vulnerable romantic heroine. As the rival, Julie was written as a younger leading heroine, often portraying her vulnerable sides. Julie was generally positioned as the main protagonist being part of the prestigious Horton family. By the late 1970s, a different set of character types was established, including the chic suburbanite, the subtle single, the traditional family person, the successful professional, and the elegant socialite. Julie was in the elegant socialite category which comprised "flashy", achievement-oriented characters that often loved their families and friends. Like others in this category, Julie was written as "flamboyant", "frivolous and carefree". Overall, Julie is the embodiment of "young hero",Siegel, p. 3. a soap opera archetype that "transformed and defined" the soap opera genre. Irna Phillips, Nixon, and William J. Bell created the archetype in the 1960s and it became one of their defining legacies. The archetype is an assertive Cinderella who goes after material things. Character development Lineage and personality Julie is a headstrong teenager when Days of our Lives premiered in 1965. She is part of the soaps core family, the Hortons, around which the soap was originally structured. At the beginning of the serial in 1965, Julie was a 16 year old schoolgirl. The fictional history of her younger years has been told via behind-the-scenes books such as Days of our Lives: The True Story of one Family's Dream, and the second tie-in novel by Ken Corday, which explains that Julie was born and raised in Salem with the rest of her family before the show premiered. Whereas most of the other female characters in Days of our Lives were portrayed in a somewhat more glamorous working class way, Julie Olson was the exception to the rule, being the sole character to represent the emotional side of the Horton family. As the serial progresses, Julie grew and matured much like the other characters. After the death of her mother Addie Horton in 1974, Julie matured into a young heroine, often helping to raise her baby sister, Hope Williams. Julie married Doug in the seventies and the two have remained relatively intact ever since. They are known as daytime's first supercouple. Story lines Julie was born March 31, 1949 to Addie Horton and Ben Olson. As Days of our Lives beings in 1965, Julie is a rebellious teenager part of the series's Horton family. In the first episode, Julie steals an expensive mink from a department store and is caught by a security guard and arrested. Julie moves in with her grandparents, Tom and Alice Horton, when her parents move to Europe. She plans on eloping with David Martin, but backs out after talking to Tom about it. Later, Julie pursues David while he is married to her best friend Susan, and maintains hope that he will leave Susan one day and marry her. However, that dream is shattered in 1967 when Susan, who blames David for the death of their son, kills David. During Susan Martin's court trial Julie is exposed as being pregnant with David Martin's child. Julie eventually gives birth to a son who she names David, and following her Grandfather's advice, she gives the child up for adoption. The baby is adopted by Scott and Janet Banning. After Janet dies of a brain tumor, Julie marries Scott and they raise David together. In December 1970, Julie meets Doug Williams, who at the time is being paid by Susan Martin to have an affair with Julie. Julie falls in love with Doug, and vice versa. In 1973, Julie's husband Scott is killed in a construction accident while working for Anderson Manufacturing. Phyllis and Bob Anderson feel guilty and offer Julie a house and financial support, and Bob soon divorces Phyllis and marries Julie. Julie is dealt another blow when she learns her mother (Addie) is expecting a child with Doug, and on December 24, 1974, Addie gives birth to Hope Williams. Addie comes out of her coma and makes Julie promise to care for the baby and Doug. Shortly after, Addie goes into remission but is the victim of a hit and run when she pushes baby Hope out of the way of an oncoming car. In 1976, Julie divorces Bob Anderson and reunites with Doug and they become engaged. Shortly after, Kim Douglas shows up in Salem claiming to the legal wife of Brent Douglas, Doug's real name. After a few months Kim eventually reveals that she and Doug had been divorced for many years, and Julie and Doug marry. In 1977 Doug falls on hard times when he loses his liquor license and, eventually, the club. Julie buys back the club and turns it into Doug's Coffee House, but Doug is forced to leave Salem for a while to take care of business elsewhere. During his absence Julie faces problems with the club staff, and Larry Atwood helps her through it. Julie is not aware that Larry has set Doug up in a dope bust to keep him out of Salem while he goes after Julie. In 1979, Julie is badly burned by Maggie Horton's oven when it blows up in her face. When Julie sees the scars from her injuries she is sure that Doug will no longer want her as his wife. When a reconstructive operation fails, Julie flies to Mexico and gets a divorce behind Doug's back. She then has a successful operation, and reunites with Doug shortly after. In 1986, Julie and Doug divorce once again, and both leave Salem. Julie returns to the show in 1990 when her partner Nick is murdered. Doug returns to town later, and the two once again begin their romance until their second departure in 1994. Julie and Doug come back to town for a visit in 2004 and are soon enmeshed in the Salem serial killer storyline. Julie is devastated when Doug is killed by the serial killer, and begins to focus on helping Mickey get over Maggie while keeping him from his avaricious housekeeper Bonnie. When Maggie and Doug turn up alive and well, Doug and Julie work to help Maggie get Mickey (who is now married to Bonnie) back. Their joint effort is ultimately successful. In the summer of 2006, Doug and Julie come to town to discover that Lexie has been kept prisoner in the tunnels underneath the old "Doug's Place". They help rescue Lexie and nurse her back to health. Doug and Julie return the following summer in 2007 for Bo and Hope's 4 July BBQ, and they advice to Bo and Hope about dealing with Chelsea dating someone of whom they do not initially approve. They return a few weeks later to watch Bo and Hope renew their wedding vows. When Frances Reid dies in 2010, Julie and Doug return for Alice's on screen tribute. In general, since roughly 1999, Doug and Julie have tended to come and go from Salem, appearing sporadically a few times a year whenever the storyline calls for them. Cultural impact Julie has been described as one of Days of our Lives's most high-profile characters. Hayes has won several awards for her performance as Julie. In 1997, she won a Soapy award for outstanding lead actress in a daytime drama on her own. She has been nominated for a Daytime Emmy award four times; once in 1976, 1976, 1978 and another in 1979. The character has been received quite favorably. Hayes is known for "dominating the seventies" in the daytime genre. Critics originally praised the show for its non-reliance on nostalgia (in contrast to shows such as As the World Turns) and its portrayal of "real American contemporary families."Gilbert, Annie, All My Afternoons, p. 109 By the 1970s, critics deemed Days the most daring daytime drama, as it led the way in using then-controversial themes that other shows of the period avoided, such as artificial insemination and interracial romance. The January 12, 1976 cover of Time magazine featured Days of our Lives s Bill Hayes and Susan Seaforth Hayes, the first and only daytime actors to ever appear on its cover. The Hayeses themselves were a couple whose onscreen and real-life romance (they met on the series in 1970 and married in 1974) was widely covered by both the soap opera magazines and the mainstream press. References Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton family Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1968